


Motion in Monochrome

by toonamifan666



Category: RWBY
Genre: 575, Drama, F/F, Free Verse, Freeform, Poetry, Romance, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonamifan666/pseuds/toonamifan666
Summary: A collection of poems centered around Weiss and Blake.





	1. Moving

Different classes,  
Difference in views born to,  
Cast off in the end.

Together brought to,  
A new bond born through a team,  
Not so bleak future.

From then in the past,  
Against prejudice to now,  
Something more to come.


	2. Stopping

Tragedy has struck,  
Forced apart by choice and not,  
Broken pieces lie.

All four split and gone,  
Guilt and fear take hold,  
Unable to leave.

Taken by father,  
Drove away by choices past,  
Unable to move.


	3. Running

If standing alone, would she run towards you?  
If standing together, would she run towards you?  
If standing in danger, would she run towards you?  
If standing at Death’s door, would she run towards you?

If your positions were reversed, would you do the same?  
If she stood in opposition of those close, would you run to her?  
If she stood defiantly in the face of Death, would you run to her?  
If she was running towards you, would you turn away?


	4. Stepping

In little steps,  
We move.  
Closer together  
We grew.  
Happy?  
My life was overturned.  
Torn from my preconceptions  
I learned.  
Your patience, I know,  
I tested.  
But give me time and know  
It won’t be wasted.


	5. Walking

She walked away, leaving her behind  
To face an enemy she could not define.  
With a deep sense of doubt  
And deep sense of remorse,  
They parted ways, walking away.

Did either one regret their actions?  
Did either one regret walking away?

Yes or no, it did not matter  
For the hope to be once more together.  
In darker nights  
And lighter days,  
This was their drive to walk away.

They did not regret what they had done,  
For they knew that with each other, they carried on.


	6. Still(ness?)

Carrying (Currents)  
Moving (Slowly)  
Oblivious (Drift)  
Ocean  
Roar

Ohne (On)  
Herz (Hearts') (Heavy)  
Extreme (Echoes) (Echoing)  
Moving (Moments)  
Never (Not) (Now)


End file.
